D'étranges nuits chez Freddy 2: Nouvelles rencontres
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis que Léa et Vincent se sont mis en couple. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un accident se produise au restaurant. Léa va en savoir davantage sur les animatronics et sur Vincent.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Yo bande de gens! Plusieurs mois après D'étranges nuits chez Freddy, je décide de faire une suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ha, je part du fait que la Good ending s'est produite dans l'histoire précédente. (Tu pleurera pas Kotta Yuki)**

PDV Léa :

Ça va faire un peu plus d'un an que je suis avec Vincent. J'ai fini mes études et je suis majeure, ce qui m'a permis de vivre indépendamment sous le même toit que Vincent. J'alterne entre mon boulot au Purple Club en temps que cuisinière et chanteuse et celui au Freddy Fazbear Pizza où je m'occupe des animatronics en temps que gardienne de nuit officielle, ce qui ne m'empêchais pas d'aller les voir en journée, comme aujourd'hui où j'y vais avec Vincent.

PDV Vincent :

Après un an de vie commune avec Léa, je me suis peu à peu transformé. Elle m'a rendu plus...humain, et plus doux envers les autres. Je suis heureux de la voir s'épanouir et de devenir une vraie petite adulte qui travaille. Même si elle travaille avec moi au club, je suis content qu'elle aie été embauchée au Freddy Fazbear, la voir rire et régler les animatronics m'aide à aller de l'avant et de faire abstraction du passé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Justement, elle voulait y aller aujourd'hui alors je l'accompagne.

PDV Léa :

Quand je suis entrée dans les locaux, une fête d'anniversaire était en cours.

-Bonjour patron !

-Ha, bonjour Léa ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir.

Le patron est quelqu'un de souriant et d'attentionné, il est juste et les employés le surnomment ''Papa''. Bien qu'il ai la cinquantaine, il est très réactif.

Je vais m'installer dans un angle avec Vincent pour surveiller la fête car quelque chose m'inquiète le ''Roi de la fête'' commence à enchaîner les caprices et je vois que ça tape sérieusement sur le système de Foxy qui est le plus impulsif des quatre.

PDV Vincent :

Léa semble préoccupée...sans doute à cause de ce gosse qui fait des caprices toutes les cinq minutes. Je lui caresse la tête gentiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il restera calme...

PDV Foxy :

Ce gamin m'insupporte ! Je donnerai ma carte mère pour le faire taire !

-Foxy...aucuns incidents c'est compris ? Me rappela alors Freddy

-Je sais je sais...

 _Tu peux le faire taire...pour toujours..._

Je me voute subitement et j'essaie de calmer ces pulsions meurtrières. Je ''respire'' comme me l'a enseigné Léa mais rien ne peut me calmer. Cette petite voix...je sais qu'elle ne partira pas tant que je n'ai pas assouvis cette pulsion mais je ne peux pas trahir Léa et Vincent !

Et ce gosse qui ne s'arrête pas ! Bon sang mais c'est qu'il s'approche ce con !

-BARRE-TOI !

-Pourquoi tu t'en vaaaaa ? Chouina le gamin

Bon sang...je n'en peux plus...

 _Allez, FAIT LE !_

Le mioche s'approche encore en chouinant...je craque.

-TA GUEULE !

PDV Léa :

Je vois Foxy se jeter sur l'enfant, le mordant à la tête, laissant tomber le corps sans vie du garçon et se tenant la tête. Je fonce vers lui sans me préoccuper des cris des enfants et des réticences de Vincent.

PDV Foxy :

Je n'entend presque plus rien...à part les sanglots de Léa qui me secoue un peu violemment.

PDV Léa :

Je secoue Foxy. Comment il a pu faire ça ?

-Foxy ! Tu m'avais promis ! Pourquoi tu a fais ça pourquoi ?

Mais Foxy ne me répond pas, il me prend juste contre lui et parle d'une voix triste.

-Je...je n'ai pas su...contrôler cette voix...je suis vraiment désolé...

PDV Vincent :

Je m'approche lentement de Léa, visiblement sous le choc.

Je dois me poser la même question qu'elle : comment Foxy a pu craquer à ce point ? Je vois les membres du personnel rentrer Freddy Chica et Bonnie. J'espère qu'ils ne forceront pas Foxy...ça risque de dégénérer.

PDV Foxy :

Je sens les membres du staff approcher...je ne peut pas mettre plus de vies en danger...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Léa...au revoir...

Je la lâche et la pousse vers Vince et je retourne docilement dans le local...

PDV Léa :

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps en voyant Foxy et les autres partir car je sais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'ils ressortent. Je pleure contre le torse de Vincent qui m'enlace pour essayer de me calmer.

PDV Vincent :

Je la câline quelques minutes et je fini par chuchoter à son oreille.

-Léa...il faudrait partir...

Elle fait ''oui'' de la tête et je l'emmène chez moi pour essayer de la calmer.

 _Un mois plus tard_

PDV Léa :

Depuis deux semaines, le restaurant a mis la clé sous la porte, j'ai quand même réussi à faire en sorte que les animatronics restent intacts. Mais ce matin, ''Papa'' m'a appelé, disant qu'un nouveau restaurant a ouvert et qu'il cherche un gardien de nuit. Bien évidement, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai accepté en prévenant Vincent au passage.

Il était réticent au début, mais il a finit par accepter.

PDV Vincent :

J'ai un peu peur pour elle mais bon...elle a déjà survécu une première fois alors...je lui fait confiance, a tel point que je la laisse passer la première nuit là-bas toute seule.

PDV Léa :

Je vais au nouvel établissement pour signer le contrat et je me rend compte que c'est bien plus grand...avec de nouveaux animatronics plus petits appelés Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy et Mangle.

-Où sont les anciens ?

-...dans une pièce à part, si tu veux les voir...prend cette clé, elle te permettra d'ouvrir le local. Me dit le patron en me tendant une petite clé

-Merci beaucoup...

-Au fait, avant que j'oublie, il y a un animatronic appelé Puppet, c'est une grande marionnette noire qui porte un masque blanc. Il n'est pas encore en service donc...j'aimerai que tu me fasse un rapport de son comportement.

-D'accord, pas de soucis.

Je sort et je vais m'installer dans mon nouveau bureau, bien plus spacieux que l'ancien. Par contre...y a pas de porte refermable...et en plus y a des conduits d'aérations...j'espère que tout se passera bien.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuit 1

**Ouiii voici la première nuit! Alors dans cette fanfic, j'ai décidé de vous en faire savoir plus sur Vincent et les animatronics...mais tout n'est pas dans ce chapitre, sinon c'est pas drôle MOUAHAHAHA. Ahem, bref bonne lecture.**

PDV Léa :

Pour l'instant, tout est calme, les Toys et les autres ne se sont pas encore activé. Mais j'ai beau passer en revue toutes les caméras, je n'arrive pas à trouver Pupet.

Bon, une heure a passé et aucuns mouvement de la part des autres animatronics, du coup je sort du bureau (avec la lampe torche, faut pas déconner c'est sombre) pour aller au local. Je l'ouvre et je vois mes anciens amis, suspendus par un crochet et en mauvais état.

-Bon sang...mais qu'es ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

Les plus abîmés sont Chica et Bonnie, a qui il manque un bras et un visage conforme. Je me surélève et je les sort des crochets avant des les prendre en photo et de les envoyer à Vincent. Ils mettent un certain temps avant de s'activer et quand ils mes voient, ils me sautent dessus pour m'enlacer.

PDV Freddy :

Même avec les circuits endommagés, je reconnais facilement Léa, ça me fais tant plaisir de la revoir...On a passé de très mauvais moments après la fermeture du restaurant, on nous a battus et partiellement démonté avant que le patron s'interpose.

PDV Foxy :

La chaleur et le toucher de Léa...impossible de le confondre avec celui d'un autre humain...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer fort contre moi.

PDV Léa :

Leur étreinte m'a énormément manqué et je me blottie bien contre leur fourrure qui a un peu perdu de sa douceur, faute de conservation.

-Vous m'avez manqué...

-Toi aussi ! On a cru qu'on allais rester ici jusqu'à en mourir ! Me dit Chica

-Il ne vous ont pas loupé...

-ILS SONT ACTIVÉS !

Une voix féminine a soudainement coupé notre conversation. Je me retourne et je vois Toy Chica, qui a l'air d'être très...excitée...

Les autres Toys arrivent suivis de Balloon Boy.

-Comment on se retrouve ! Après tant d'année. Dit Toy Freddy

Ils vont pour se saluer mais Balloon Boy gâche tout après quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi elle est ici l'humaine ? Elle est ici pour ''s'amuser'' ? Dit-il sur un ton malsain

Foxy se met face à lui et montre les crocs, apparemment le comportement de BB ne lui plaît pas mais alors pas du tout.

-Tu va ouvrir ta carte mémoire et retenir ça : si tu touche à Léa, crois moi je te met en pièce !

-Wooow, j'ai peur !

Le ton monte et tout le monde réprimande Balloon Boy jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix féminine se fasse entendre.

-Toujours aussi protecteur Foxy...Fit la voix

Tout le monde s'arrête et Foxy semble heureux d'entendre cette voix. Je regarde partout autour de moi et quand je me retourne, je vois une tête de renarde blanche avec des oreilles roses trop proche de mon visage.

-WAAAH

Je fais un grand bond en arrière avant de me remettre les idées en place.

-Dé...désolée, mais c'est flippant de se retourner en voyant une personne dont on n'avais pas senti la présence...

Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas de fourrure et que beaucoup de ses pièces ne sont pas au bon endroit. Mais avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, Foxy fonce la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ahhh, le retour du couple renard...Dit Toy Chica

-Heu...je peux savoir comment vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, mais allons dans la salle principale pour en parler. Me répondit poliment Toy Freddy.

On va dans la salle principale et Toy Freddy m'explique qu'après l'ouverture du premier restaurant ne possédant que deux animatronics : Golden Freddy et Springtrap, Freddy et les autres ont été créés pour prendre la relève quand le public voudra du changement, et il se trouve qu'un an plus tard, les Toys et leur bande on été créés pour remplacer la bande de Freddy en cas d'accident et ont passés quelques temps ensemble avant d'être séparé pour être conservé autre part. Ce qui a permis de former des ''couples'' : Foxy et Mangle, Toy Chica et Toy Bonnie, Bonnie et chica et...c'est tout.

-Je vois...et où sont Springnrap et Golden Freddy ? Parce que dans l'ancien restaurant, je n'ai vu que l'armure de Golden Freddy, vide.

-Golden Freddy est conservé dans un hangar à part avec Springtrap et les autres. Répondit Freddy

-Les autres ? Il y en a d'autre ?

-D'après ce que disent les employés oui, mais personne ne les a jamais vu. On dit seulement qu'après leur mise en service, ils ont vite été éteints. Dit Toy Bonnie

-Et Springtrap ? Il lui ai arrivé quoi ?

Il y eu un petit silence, puis Bonnie prit la parole.

-En fait...avant Vincent, il y avait un autre tueur...enfin, il n'a pas réussi a tuer ses victimes. Cet homme travaillait au premier Freddy Fazbear en temps que gardien. Mais il avait des tendances pédophiles, un jour, il a emmené des enfants dans une salle à part pour les violer à tour de rôle, mais quand il allait les tuer, la police est arrivée et s'est mise à le poursuivre. Il a alors voulu se cacher et il s'est placé dans l'exosquelette ouvert de Springtrap...qui s'est subitement refermé à cause d'un problème de ressorts. Il est mort compressé à l'intérieur et personne n'a pu extraire le corps. C'est pour ça que Golden Freddy a été délesté de son exosquelette et mit dans un hangar...

PDV Bonnie :

Tout ces souvenirs me font un peu mal, j'aimais beaucoup Springtrap, c'était un modèle pour moi...

-Et puis il y a eu son fils, Vincent, qui a tué cinq enfant en utilisant l'armure de Golden Freddy...Quand on s'est rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé, on s'est mis a tuer la plupart des gardiens de nuit pour éviter qu'un nouvel incident se produise...

Léa semble très affectée par ce que je dis, alors je lui caresse la tête.

-Mais...tu est arrivée et tu nous a changé, et nous et Vincent. Alors ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?

PDV Léa :

Les paroles et les gestes de Bonnie me rassurent et m'apprennent beaucoup de choses, notamment sur Vincent. Mais un truc me chiffonne...

-Mais...ou est Puppet ? On m'a parlé d'une marionnette mais je ne l'ai pas vu...

-Ha Puppet...il est timide, tu ne le verra pas ce soir...Retourne dans le bureau, nous on va expliquer la situation à nos nouveaux camarades. Dit Freddy

-D'accord, demain je vais essayer de retrouver vos pièces...

Je part en leur faisant un signe de la main et je retourne au bureau. Cinq heures...Vincent doit avoir finit son service à cette heure...

PDV Vincent :

Je suis crevé ! Cette soirée a été épuisante, et en plus Rosie n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Léa, je suis en couple avec elle et on est heureux c'est tout ! Je rentre dans mon appart', je prend une douche et je m'allonge sur mon lit en consultant mon portable.

-Ha, un message de Léa...

J'ouvre le fichier et j'ai franchement mal pour Freddy et sa bande. Je lui répond avant de m'écrouler de fatigue sur le lit.

PDV Léa :

Vincent m'a répondu : « Un bon nettoyage et un passage chez le réparateur s'impose ! »

Je ne lui répond pas parce qu'il doit être endormi à l'heure qu'il est. Je continue de chercher Puppet sans succès et avant que 6h sonne, je lève le nez des caméra et je vois Golden Freddy, debout au milieu du couloir. Je me crispe et quand six heurs sonne, il repart comme si de rien n'était.

Je sort des bâtiments et je referme le local. Je laisse une note disant que Puppet ne s'était pas montré et je vais dans l'appartement de Vincent et je le vois, endormit sur le lit, torse nu. Je retire mon uniforme et je m'allonge contre lui avant de m'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3 Journée 1

**Hellooooo, troisième chapitre! Comme promis, vous en saurez plus sur Vincent! Alors bonne lecture! (Oui Yuki, voilà la suite ^w^)**

PDV Vincent :

Quand je me réveille, je me rend compte que Léa est endormie contre mon torse. Je souris et lui caresse gentiment la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-Coucou mon chaton...

Elle met quelques minutes pour émerger complètement et elle me sourit gentiment.

-Coucou Vincent...

Je m'assois en la prenant contre moi. C'est fou combien j'aime l'avoir contre moi.

PDV Léa :

Je me blottie quelques instants contre le torse de Vincent avant de m'écarter pour l'embrasser. Puis on sort du lit pour déjeuner.

-Alors cette première nuit ?

-J'ai appris pas mal de choses et j'ai rencontré presque tout le monde sauf Puppet...

-Des choses sur quoi ? Où qui ?

-Sur d'anciens événements qui se sont passé dans le restaurant et...sur un homme...

J'ai un peu peur d'évoquer le père de Vincent, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille depuis un moment alors...je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir.

PDV Vincent :

L'homme dont on lui a parlé est sûrement mon père.

Je vois bien qu'elle a peur d'en parler, alors je lui sourit.

-T'a l'air tendue...Vient on va prendre un bain ensemble.

-D'accord.

On va dans la salle de bain et une fois que l'eau est chaude, on entre dans la baignoire l'un en face de l'autre. Elle a l'air de se détendre, alors je pense que je peux lui en parler.

-Tu sais...l'homme dont on t'a parlé, le violeur d'enfants.

Elle se crispe un peu mais se tient prête à écouter.

-C'était effectivement mon père, et il est effectivement mort dans l'exosquelette de Springtrap. J'étais encore très jeune à l'époque, mais je voyais bien que ma mère était à la fois triste de la mort de son mari et en colère contre lui. Quand j'ai grandis, elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais pas compris comment il pouvait être attiré par les enfants mais j'ai commencé à éprouver une forte envie de tuer...et une énorme envie de sexe. Et mon physique était à mon avantage puisque j'attirais les hommes et les femmes comme personne. Et les enfants du restaurant...j'avais juste envie de voir ce que ça faisait d'en tuer un...

Léa m'écoute attentivement, très intéressée et très compatissante. Ça me fait du bien de lui parler de ça, j'ai l'impression de me libérer.

-Et quand tu est arrivée...j'ai eu une sorte de déclic. Quelque chose qui me poussait à prendre soin de toi...de t'aimer comme il se doit...

PDV Léa :

Les révélations de Vincent sont très importantes, je pense que ça lui fait du bien de me parler.

Il me sourit et me prend contre lui en vidant la baignoire progressivement.

-Merci...d'avoir parlé...

-C'est rien, tu est en droit de savoir. Sache juste que ma mère est morte il y a quelques années.

Une fois la baignoire vide, il me regarde avec un sourire gourmand et je sais d'office ce qu'il veut.

-Si on allait prendre une douche pour...se revigorer ?

Je lui répond par une sourire et on va sous la douche en allumant l'eau.

-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, il va falloir te rattraper mon chaton... Dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je souris et il m'embrasse intensément en me mettant les jambes autour de sa taille. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il me caresse doucement le bas du dos, puis les fesses. Il rentre doucement en moi puis fait quelques mouvement du bassin, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir évidents.

-HA...ha oui ! Vincent...c'est...bon !

Il accélère la cadence jusqu'à me faire jouir dans un long cri. Il se retire et m'embrasse en entrant sa langue.

-Je vois que ça t'a plu... dit il en souriant

Je reprend mon souffle et je lui sourit en descendant de sa taille pour me coller à lui.

-Oui...beaucoup...

-Tu veux te...rattraper encore un peu ?

-Je peux le faire...à ma manière ?

Il sourit et on sort de la douche pour aller dans la chambre ou il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

-Fait comme bon te semble mon petit chat...

Je me met à quatre pattes devant lui et je met ma tête entre ses jambes. Je commence à embrasser et lécher son sexe dressé avant de le rentrer dans ma bouche. Je fais de légers va et viens en passant ma langue en même temps et je le fais crier de plaisir.

-Hmmn..HA...Ha OUI...OUII !

Il passe ses mains derrière ma tête pour m'enfoncer encore plus...j'aime quand il fait ça...j'aime vraiment lui faire du bien.

PDV Vincent :

Depuis un an, Léa a gagné en assurance, mais je ne me lasserais jamais de ce qu'elle me fait. Sentir sa bouche, sa langue...savoir qu'elle me fais ça...c'est si bon. J'appuie encore plus mes mains et je hurle de plaisir tant c'est bon.

-HAN ! Va y ! C'est tellement bon ! Fais moi jouir !

Elle accélère et fais de petits bruits très sexy à mon goût.

PDV Léa :

J'accélère et je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de jouir. Je m'enfonce entièrement en lui et j'y arrive enfin.

-HAAA OUIIII !

Quelques filets de liquide blanc sort et je me retire. Il est essoufflé et me regarde avec une attitude qui réclame plus...beaucoup plus.

-Vincent ?

Il me soulève et me prend contre lui. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, ce qui me fais frissonner.

-C'était si bon...mais...j'ai...envie de te prendre...

PDV Vincent :

J'ai tellement envie de m'enfoncer en elle, c'est tellement agréable avec elle...

-Tu...tu en a envie ?

-O...oui...

Je la retourne aussi doucement que je peux et j'entre en elle, la faisant gémir assez fort.

Je commence des va et viens lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle me hurle que c'est bon et je fais des mouvements plus vif jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse à nouveau. Je me retire et m'allonge à côté d'elle en la serrant contre moi et je reprend ma respiration.

-Tu m'a manqué...

-...toi aussi...

PDV Léa :

Je reprend mon souffle comme je peux. C'est vrai que depuis l'accident, on n'avait rien fait, puisque je me tuais au club pour essayer de me changer les idées, à tel point que Franck me suppliait de ne pas faire les after.

-Finalement...la douche n'a servi à rien...

-C'est vrai qu'on est bon pour en reprendre une.

Vincent rit et je le suis rapidement. Puis on se lève pour prendre une douche, une vraie, celle dont on sort propre et frais. On s'habille et puis on sort faire un tour en ville.

-Du coup à partir de maintenant, je reprend mes horaires habituelles au club, de 18h à 23h30.

-C'est Franck qui va être soulagé, il n'en pouvait plus de te voir à fond en permanence.

-A t'entendre, je pourrais penser qu'il en a marre de moi.

-Mais non, il s'inquiète juste pour ta santé. Il est très protecteur avec ceux qui travaillent au club.

C'est vrai que Franck est un peu comme un grand frère pour nous tous, bien qu'il y ai des membres plus vieux que lui dans le club. Chose étrange, il n'a ni copain ni copine.

-Pourquoi Franck n'est pas en couple ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit plaire à du monde.

-C'est vrai qu'il doit plaire, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu le trouve bien plus beau que l'an dernier. Ses cheveux longs lui donne un sacré style.

-T'a raison, ça lui donne plus de charme, pas autant que toi mais bon...t'a pas répondu à a question.

-Je vois que tu m'es fidèle. Et bien...quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a répondu que sa ''famille'' était bien mieux qu'une vie de couple de son point de vue.

-Si il se plaît comme ça, tant mieux pour lui.

C'est vrai que Franck a gagné en charisme il a laissé poussé ses cheveux et a développé sa masse musculaire.

Et puisqu'il porte souvent une tenue qui met en valeur la musculature, il est devenu encore plus beau. Mais je préfère quand même Vincent, rien ne le remplacera jamais à mes yeux.

PDV Vincent :

C'est vrai que Franck s'est embellit, il a juste laissé poussé ses cheveux et fait de la musculation et paf ! Il est devenu canon ! Mais je sais que Léa ne me laissera pas tomber pour lui, on s'aime trop pour ça.

Ce qui me rappelle qu'on ne s'est jamais engueulés elle et moi...sans doute parce que l'amour et la confiance règne entre nous.

On arrive au club dans l'après-midi puisque Léa doit préparer les plats et qu'on doit toujours faire un peu de ménage.

PDV Léa :

Quand on entre au club, c'est Franck qui nous accueille avec son habituelle tenue de serveur. Je fonce en cuisine en souriant.

-Salut ! Tu va être content, je reprend mes anciennes horaires !

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que je devrai t'emmener à l'hôpital si tu continuais !

-Mais noooon !

Je retrouve mon poste de cuisine et je prépare tout les plats salés et sucré de la carte jusqu'à ce que le cuistot arrive.

-Salut Bob ! Je reprend mon service d'avant !

-Yo ! Content de voir que tu va mieux !

Bob est très grand mais c'est une vrai peluche...qui est quand même un sacré colosse.

Je termine assez vite et je vais au vestiaire pour me changer, pour l'instant il n'y a que Rosie. Je mets la jupe et le corset que je doit moins serrer.

-Dit donc Léa, t'aurais pas pris de la poitrine ?

-Si, un bonnet supplémentaire...

-C'est Vincent qui doit être content ! Dit elle très enjouée

-Roh ça va, arrête de te mêler de notre couple.

-Mais je vous taquine. Mais t'a vraiment changé Vince, avant il aurai pu coucher avec tout les clients sans remords, maintenant il est plus calme, plus doux. Il est vraiment heureux, prend bien soin de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y comptais bien.

Notre service commence et je reprend mes bonnes habitudes avec Vincent, toujours aussi sexy en policier. Je chante et je me fais rapidement entraîner devant avec lui. Mon service se finit à l'heure de la pause, 23h30. Je vais me changer et je fais un signe de la main à tout le monde.

-Bon j'y vais ! On se revoit demain !

Tout le monde me dit au revoir, sauf Vincent qui vient m'embrasser en me caressant la taille.

-Fait bien attention d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Freddy et les autres sont avec moi.

Il me sourit et moi je fonce au restaurant pour m'asseoir dans mon bureau en attendant que mon second service commence.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuit 2

**Yo! nouveau chapitre et nouvelle nuit pour notre Léa! Avec quelques** **événements** **!**

Dès que minuit sonne, je vais ouvrir le local puis je vais attendre dans mon bureau pour voir si Puppet s'est activé.

Un dizaine de minutes passent et aucuns d'entre eux ne se sont mis en marche...cependant j'entends des bruits mécaniques, alors je sors le nez de mon écran de contrôle et je revois Golden Freddy, debout dans le couloir, avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Je me lève doucement et je me risque à lui parler.

-G...Golden Freddy ?

Mais il ne répond pas et avance lentement vers moi, puis il émet un hurlement grave, bien plus grave que celui de Freddy ou Bonnie et il se met à me poursuivre.

Je cours dans tout le restaurant et je remarque en passant qu'aucun animatronic ne s'est allumé. Alors je me jette dans un des conduits d'aérations et je m'éloigne le plus pour éviter qu'il puisse m'atteindre.

Mais au lieux de repartir, il reste devant le conduit en me fixant, ce qui me mets mal à l'aise.

-Bah alors, on a peur d'un nounours doré ?

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Balloon Boy et je remarque qu'il est juste derrière moi. Un rire d'enfant sort de lui et je me sens de plus en plus mal.

-Bon sang mais vous me voulez quoi ?

Contre toute attente, c'est Golden Freddy qui répond en premier avec une voix très grave, remplie de colère.

-Te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me dise où est Purple Guy !

-Tu parle de Vincent ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu porte des traces de lui ! Viens ici !

Il passe son bras dans le conduit et quand je veux reculer, BB me pousse jusqu'à ce que GF m'attrape la jambe et me tire à l'extérieur de ma cachette. Je me débat mais je me stoppe net quand il prend ma jambe avec ses deux mains.

-Je vais d'abord te casser la jambe, ensuite je verrai si je continue...

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'agir puisqu'une main noire le fait me lâcher.

Je tombe et je m'éloigne avant de me rendre compte que Golden Freddy ne bougeai plus du tout.

-Wow...Puppet tu va bien ? C'est la première fois que tu t'énerve...

Je me retourne et je vois les Toys, visiblement très surpris de la réaction de Puppet.

-Heu...merci Puppet...

-Sache une chose, Puppet n'a jamais défendu quelqu'un au point de paralyser l'un d'entre nous. Me dit Toy Bonnie

Puppet s'avance et me tend une main, que je prend avec plaisir.

-Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Me demanda-t-il

-Non je n'ai rien...

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Foxy

Il comprend tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé et les autres nous rejoignent avant de poser quelques questions.

-Bon...Golden...il faut que tu sache que Vincent a changé, il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois... Lui expliqua Freddy de la manière la plus calme possible.

Quelques heures passent avant qu'il ne se fasse à l'idée que Vincent est devenu meilleur et qu'il se résigne à le pardonner.

-Maintenant tu présente tes excuses à Léa ! Lui ordonna Puppet

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu lui a fais peur et tu était prêt à lui briser la jambe. Excuse-toi !

-Mais...

-EXCUSE-TOI ! Hurlèrent tous les animatronics sauf BB

-Raaah ok, je m'excuse de t'avoir fais du mal...

Puis il se lève et me tapote doucement le haut du crâne.

-On fait la paix ?

-...d'accord, on fais la paix...

Tout le monde semble souriant et je les quitte un instant pour revenir avec les pièces manquantes de Bonnie et Chica et des outils.

-J'ai trouvé ce que j'ai pu...mais j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour vous remettre en état...

-Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas. Me dit Toy Bonnie

On passe au moins trois heures à réparer Freddy et sa bande avant de remonter Mangle qui ne voulais pas au début.

-Foxy ! Mangle est remontée !

Foxy déboule dans la salle de réparation et reste bouche bée devant Mangle, remontée correctement et habillée d'une fourrure synthétique blanche et rose pâle.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser...

Je repart dans mon bureau et je note le fait que Puppet peut être mit en service demain.

-Je vais vraiment voir les enfants demain ?

Je me retourne et je lui souris gentiment.

-Ce sera au patron d'en décider, mais normalement oui.

-Tu sais...Golden Freddy n'a pas toujours été comme ça...c'est juste qu'il a du mal avec certains événements...

-C'est rien, ça peut se comprendre tu sais...

On continue de discuter jusqu'à ce que six heures sonnent et quand je rentre me coucher , comme à son habitude, Vincent pionce torse-nu...


	5. Chapter 5 Journée 2

**Salut bande d'humains et désolée pour le retard! J'aurai dû poster ce chapitre hier mais j'ai eu de problèmes de PC... Mais bon reprenons! On va encore faire intervenir Franck ( Un petit peu puisque le perso est sympa) et...GG à Kotta Yuki pour ta Thèse Antithèse Synthèse** **Prothèse** **!**

PDV Vincent :

Je me lève bien avant Léa pour une fois, mais quand je la câline, je remarque qu'elle a une trace sur l'une de ses jambes.

Je la regarde de plus près et la marque ressemble à l'une des pattes de Freddy ou de Bonnie...

Je profite du fait qu'elle dorme encore pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et tant que j'y suis, je l'apporte au lit.

Elle met quand même un temps pour se réveiller, sans doute à cause de ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit. Alors je la prend contre moi et je lui caresse doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Coucou...

Ses yeux sont encore embrumés de sommeil, je trouve ça adorable et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Coucou mon chaton...on fait la grasse-matinée ?

Elle s'étire et baille avant de pouvoir me répondre correctement.

-Mmmpf, il est quel heure ?

-Presque deux heures de l'après-midi...

-Oulà, oui effectivement.

Elle se redresse et souris quand elle vois le repas prêt à être mangé.

-Petit-déjeuné au lit...c'est gentil.

-C'est normal quand on aime quelqu'un...

Elle m'embrasse tout doucement puis on commence à manger.

PDV Léa :

J'aime beaucoup les petites attentions de Vincent, ça me fait plaisir qu'il prenne soin de moi comme ça. Alors j'essaie d'en faire de même en cuisinant de bons petits plats et en le relaxant.

-Une petite douche Vince ?

-Une vraie alors. Me dit-il en souriant.

On range le petit-déjeuner et on va sous la douche. On se savonne puis Vincent passe ses mains sur ce que je pense être un bleu.

-Ça te fais mal ?

-Oui un peu, c'est juste un bleu...

Mais il écarte la mousse et il me montre une grande trace de pattes. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais je ne pensais pas que Golden Freddy m'avais serré la jambe à ce point...

-Qui t'a fais ça ?

Sa voix est sérieuse, et c'est le signe qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-C'était Golden Freddy...Mais les autres m'ont aidé, alors maintenant il s'est calmé.

-Golden ?! Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas...mais les autres l'on calmé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, il peut se déplacer sans son exosquelette...

-Bon sang...il m'en veut encore pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait ça ?

-Oui...pour tout te dire, il voulait me torturer pour te retrouver...mais Puppet est intervenu !

Il me prend contre lui et me serre très fort, beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

-Je suis désolé...je ne pensais pas...qu'il aurait pu se souvenir...

-Vincent...tout va bien, on a fait la paix tu sais...

Il relève mon visage et me regarde avec une mine triste et inquiète. Il caresse mes joues avec son pouce et j'écarte quelques mèches trempées de son visage. Il parle d'une voix douce et calme malgré son timbre grave.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir y retourner ?...

-J'en suis sûre, je ferais attention, je resterai avec Freddy et les autres au cas où.

-...fais très attention alors.

-C'est promis...

Il m'embrasse très tendrement puis il enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou et en profite pour y déposer quelques baisers.

-Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre...

Je lui caresse le dos pour le rassurer et il semble se détendre assez rapidement. Puis il se redresse et me sourit comme avant.

-On y va ? On risque d'être en retard...

-D'accord.

On sort puis on s'habille pour aller au club.

PDV Vincent :

Une fois au club, Léa va en cuisine et moi je vais nettoyer et arranger la salle avec Franck tout en discutant.

-Dis moi, ça à l'air d'aller avec Léa. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé.

-T'a raison, cette fille est extra.

-Elle t'a changé, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu sois enfin heureux avec quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal évolué...

-En tout cas j'espère que ça marchera longtemps entre vous...

-...pour tout te dire...je...

-Tu ?

-Nan rien, c'est encore un peu tôt pour elle...

-Haaa le mariage, attend qu'elle aie au moins la vingtaine et là tu pourra te lancer.

Franck a un putain de don pour savoir ce à quoi on pense, c'est pour ça que j'adore ce type.

-...t'a vraiment un don toi.

-Haha, je sais. Je pourrais être ton témoin ! Et si vous avez des enfants, ils pourront m'appeler ''tonton Franck''.

-Sérieux ?! Enfin, on va attendre le mariage pour les enfants hein.

-T'en fais pas, le tout est de ne pas vous presser, vous avez une longue vie devant vous.

On ris ensemble et on est interrompus par les rires de Bob et de Léa. Ces deux là trouvent toujours un moyen de rigoler en cuisinant.

-Halala, de vrais enfants ces deux là... Dit Franck en riant

-Au moins ils mettent de l'ambiance.

Puis on revois sortir Léa avec de la chantilly partout sur le visage.

-Je vais me rincer !

Franck me donne un petit coup de coude qui veut dire ''Aller, va lui laver le visage !''. L'idée ne me déplaît pas et Franck finit par me pousser dans le dos. Du coup je la rejoins aux vestiaires et je la vois en train de s'essuyer le visage.

-On ne sait plus cuisiner proprement ?

-Je l'ai juste taché sans le faire exprès, et c'est partit en bataille de chantilly.

Elle rigole et j'avance vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur. Elle semble avoir compris ce que je veut puisqu'elle montre son visage.

-Tu me laisse te nettoyer ?

-Oui, sans problèmes !

Je souris et je lui prend le menton pour lécher chaque morceaux de crème sur son visage. Elle frissonne à chaque fois que ma langue touche sa peau et je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre.

-C'est mieux comme ça non ?

-Oui...

Je l'embrasse mais je me retiens quand même.

-Allez, le service va commencer, on reprendra demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

PDV Léa :

J'aime bien quand il est comme ça avec moi...c'est agréable.

Le service se passe normalement et comme avant, je part à 23h30 pour retrouver mon second boulot avec des animaux robotisés.


	6. Chapter 6 Nuit 3

**Helloooooo! Nouveau chapitre! Bon, puisque vous semblez ne pas aimer Balloon Boy et Golden, j'ai décidé de vous en faire savoir un peu plus sur eux...Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et GG à Kotta Yuki encore une fois pour sa review!**

J'attends que les animatronics s'activent patiemment, mais je reste tout de même assez proche du local de Freddy. Golden ne m'inspire pas la confiance la plus totale bien qu'il semble avoir tiré un trait sur le passé. Il en est de même pour BB, je n'arrive pas à me faire à sa présence, je le trouve malsain...

Freddy et tout les autres commencent à s'activer, c'est alors que Puppet me fonce dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras comme si j'étais une peluche.

-Merci merci !

-Mais merci de quoi ?

-Puppet a pu jouer avec des enfants pour la première fois ,et c'est grâce à ce que tu a dis au patron. Me répondit Freddy

Je reste cinq bonnes minutes dans ses bras avant qu'il me repose par terre et que ma bonne humeur s'estompe à cause de l'arrivée de BB et de Golden.

PDV Freddy :

Léa n'est pas à l'aise, alors je décide de la prendre à part pour lui parler.

-Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? Tu change du tout au tout quand Golden et Balloon Boy sont là...

-Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance...je les trouve glauques...

Je lui caresse gentiment la tête et je m'accroupis face à elle.

-Tu sais...Golden Freddy n'est pas vraiment mauvais, il a juste du mal avec certains événements...Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, il y a plusieurs années, il était toujours heureux de pouvoir servir les enfants et ne s'énervait jamais. Mais il a changé le jour où Springtrap a tué le père de Vincent, et il a beaucoup de mal avec les humains, notamment avec ceux qui ont un lien avec Vincent...

-...et Balloon Boy ? Il n'a rien vécu de traumatisant lui !

-En fait...il ne peut que distribuer des ballons parce qu'on a remarqué un défaut dans ses circuits qui le rend assez instable et violent, surtout avec les humains plus ou moins adultes comme toi...

Elle soupire puis se remet à sourire comme avant.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça...Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y retourner non ?

-Tu a raison...

PDV Léa :

Quand on ressort du local, tout le monde est partit vaquer à ses occupations. Du coup je passe la soirée à discuter avec un peu tout le monde, notamment avec Mangle et Puppet qui semblent énormément m'apprécier.

-Tu sais, on nous avais vaguement décrit Purple Guy à l'époque et c'est vrai qu'on redoutait un peu son retour. Mais si Foxy dit vrai sur le fait qu'il est devenu plus humain...ce serai sympathique qu'il vienne nous faire un petit coucou un de ces quatre. Me dit Mangle

Je suis interrompue par Golden Freddy qui pose soudainement ses pattes sur mes épaules.

-Mais oui ! Il n'aura qu'à venir demain ou après-demain ! Comme ça je pourrais faire la paix avec lui !

-Hmmmm, je lui en parlerai...

-Super !

Il repart et vu que six heures approche, ils vont tous se remettre en position, moi y compris jusqu'à ce que mon service prenne fin et que je rentre chez Vince.

Pour une fois, il n'est pas dans le lit...et nulle part ailleurs dans la maison.

-Vincent ?

Aucune réponse à part un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Je me retourne et je le vois, visiblement exténué.

PDV Vincent :

Je suis claqué ! Le service a été intense ce soir, sans une minute de repos.

La vue de Léa me donne assez d'énergie pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

-Coucou...

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de sommeil toi et moi...

-Ouais...

Elle m'aide à aller jusque dans le lit et on se couche ensemble.

J'ai juste le temps de la prendre contre moi avant que je m'endorme.


	7. Chapter 7 Journée 4

**Yo bande de gens! Alors..j'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais il m'est arrivé des trucs...genre changement de box, angine blanche ( oui j'arrive a en avoir une en été!) et rentrée; donc sorry pour le retard! (Bon sang Yuki c'est quoi cette review?)**

Quand je me réveille, je vois Léa en train de disposer le repas à côté du lit.

La douce odeur du café et du thé m'aide à émerger, mais ce qui me fais le plus plaisir, c'est le fait qu'elle n'aie pas remarqué que quand elle se baisse, je peux voir sa poitrine sous son haut.

-Ho, bonjour Vincent. Bien dormi ?

-Humpf, oui...

-Tu avais l'air exténué hier soir...

-Ouais, c'était sportif.

Elle me souris et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me servir une tasse de café.

-Ha...j'aimerai du lait dedans s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Mais je l'attrape avant qu'elle en verse dedans et je la met à califourchon sur mes genoux.

-Vince ?

-Je veux le prendre à la source...

Elle rougie et je lui retire son haut avant d'embrasser sa poitrine puis je m'amuse un peu avec ses tétons ce qui la fait gémir.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on reprendrais ce qu'on a laissé hier soir non ?

-Haa...o-oui...

Son visage rouge est adorable, tout comme ses mains fines et douces qu'elle passe dans mon dos pour attraper mon haut.

Je commence doucement à téter pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux, lui arrachant quelques petits cris de plaisir. Je continue plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre un peu.

-HaAAaa ! Vin...Vincent !

-Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir...

Je relève la tête pour embrasser son cou et balader un peu mes mains sur son corps.

PDV Léa :

Ma respiration s'accélère au rythme des caresses et de ses baisers sur tout le long de mon corps, ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter légèrement le volume de ma poitrine, ce qui semble le faire sourire.

Il commence à me parler avec une voix séductrice et gourmande, ce qui renforce considérablement son charme naturel.

-Tu a déjà pris un bonnet supplémentaire, tu n'a pas besoin de plus...

-Haaa j'y...peux rien...

Il l'embrasse un peu puis il me retire le reste de me vêtements avant d'en faire de même avec les siens.

-Je veux entendre ta voix...

Il entre en moi, en me faisant crier de plaisir, puis fais quelques va et viens en me caressant en même temps.

-HA...hA!Vincent...c'est...BON !

Il continue de manière plus vive jusqu'à me faire jouir dans un long cri.

Il se retire et s'allonge à côté de moi en me caressant la joue.

-Alors ? Tu apprécie ?

-O...oui...comme toujours...

-Tant mieux...

Il me laisse reprendre ma respiration avant de me faire manger et de m'emmener dans la baignoire pour prendre un bain.

-Bon, ça devrait nous détendre...

-Oui...

Après cinq minutes, je reprend mes esprits et je me souviens de la demande de Golden.

-Ha au fait...

-Oui ?

-Les animatronics aimeraient te revoir...surtout Golden...

-Ha...Je pense que c'est faisable...mais comment ça ''surtout'' Golden ?

-C'était le plus insistant...au pire en cas de problème il y aura Freddy et les autres...

-Mouais...je crois qu'après-demain c'est mon jour de repos...ça devrais être faisable...

-...je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si vite...

-Ha bon ? De toute façon il faut tourner la page alors c'est l'occasion...

Le fait qu'il ne refuse pas me fait plaisir, mais il y a des fois ou ça m'étonne qu'il tourne le dos à certains événements passés...Mais bon, ça prouve qu'il a vraiment changé.

On se rhabille puis on va faire notre petite routine au Club Franck qui se comporte en bon grand frère avec Vincent et le reste du staff, les petites batailles de nourriture entre Bob et moi, Rosie qui me taquine, le show sur scène, puis l'heure de la pause.

J'embrasse Vincent avant de filer à la pizzeria.

-Bonne soirée !

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi mon chaton !

J'arrive sans encombres dans mon bureau et je m'installe en pensant à la manière dont je vais annoncer la venue de Vincent pour la prochaine nuit...


	8. Chapter 8 Nuit 4

**Yo! Plus que quelques chapitres et cette fic est finie! Mais avant la fin je vous laisse vous** **délecter** **de ce chapitre ou les animatronics sont vachement francs quand même.**

Quand la nuit débute, je fonce ouvrir le local de Freddy puis je retourne m'asseoir au bureau pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'annoncer ça à tout le monde, parce que franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de l'annoncer à Golden et à BB.

Ces deux-là, je ne leur fais absolument pas confiance. Mais le problème, c'est que si je ne l'annonce pas à tout le monde, je vais avoir des problèmes et ça ne risque pas d'être marrant...

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de réflexion, je me décide à aller attendre dans le hall principal pour attendre l'éveil de mes amis. J'y découvre Golden Freddy, assis sur la mini-scène.

-Bonsoir Léa ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Son ton trop joyeux me fiche un peu les jetons, alors je ravale mes mauvaises pensées et ma peur pour aller m'asseoir à côté de lui pour parler d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, très bien merci. Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Il se rapproche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Déjà que ce ce geste me crispe, il faut en plus qu'il parle prêt de mon oreille.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger...je veux juste qu'on soit amis...

-Ouais ouais j'ai compris. Je pense qu'avec le temps ça pourrais se faire.

-Et...tu n'a rien à annoncer ?

-Si...mais tu attendra que tout le monde soit activé.

Il émet un son proche de celui d'un enfant qui boude et il ne bouge AB-SO-LU-MENT pas.

Il me garde dans ses bras jusqu'à l'éveil des autres, donc pendant plus d'une heure. Dès que je vois Freddy, je lui lance mon fameux regard qui le supplie de me sortir de là...et c'est ce qu'il fait...pour me prendre dans ses bras à lui qui sont incontestablement plus réconfortants que ceux de Golden. Puis tout le monde, sauf BB, me prend dans ses bras avant que Golden ne parle.

-Léa à une annonce à nous faire !

Ils me lâchent tous et semblent extrêmement attentif à ce que je vais dire.

-Vincent viendra avec moi pour la prochaine nuit, il n'est pas de service.

Tout les animatronics font des petits bonds de joie avant de me poser mille et une questions sur Vincent, d'abords sur son passé, comment il est, tout ça tout ça. Puis Mangle pose LA question.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

Je m'assois et je souris légèrement.

-En fait, c'était il y a un an. J'avais rien à faire durant un week-end de cinq jours alors j'ai postulé pour cet emplois de gardien de nuit au Freddy Fazbear pour cinq nuits. J'ai d'abord demandé à Foxy de me tuer, puisque personne ne m'attendais et Freddy m'a prit dans ses bras, telle une peluche géante et a décidé de me faire retrouver le moral durant les cinq nuits.

J'ai rencontré Vincent à la fin de ma première nuit, et à l'époque, il me faisait peur. Il m'avais annoncé que c'était un tueur et m'a mis en garde pour me faire comprendre qu'un faux pas reviendrai à mourir de ses mains. Il était pervers et malsain à l'époque, il me léchait le corps, s'introduisait dans l'appartement des employés pour me ''rendre une petite visite''.

Au début, je n'aimais pas sa présence, mais j'ai fini par tomber sous son charme. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à changer, il est devenu plus doux, plus humain...en regrettant et en s'excusant auprès de Freddy et de sa bande et on a fini par sortir ensemble. Après les cinq nuits, Vincent m'a trouvé un boulot au Purple Club et le patron d'ici m'a embauché comme gardien de nuit officiel puisque je ne voulais pas quitter les animatronics...

-Et comment est Vincent maintenant ? Après un an ? Demanda Toy Chica

-Il est humain, et très amoureux. Au début, des personnes inconnues ou anciens jouets de sexe sont venus le voir pour une ''partie de jeu'' et il avait du mal à les repousser. Mais quand l'un d'entre eux s'est montré trop insistant et a essayé de nous séparer, Vincent s'est mis à couper les ponts définitivement avec ses anciens contacts et rejette toutes les personnes s'intéressant à lui. Il m'a dit que j'étais et que je serai toujours la seule à ses yeux et que pour rien au monde il me laisserai tomber.

-Aaaw, c'est chou ! Et il est comment au lit ? Demanda Toy Bonnie de but en blanc.

-Heu...c'est pas des questions qui se posent ça...

-Alleeeeeeez...

-Nope !

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez

Ce petit jeu aurai pu durer longtemps si Bonnie n'était pas intervenu et n'avais pas demandé au Toys de partir.

Je le remercie et Mangle et Puppet viennent taper la discute avec moi dans le bureau.

-En tout cas, vu comment tu nous le décrit, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Me dit Puppet

-Oui, il a vraiment changé en un an...

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Dit Mangle.

On parle de tout et de rien jusqu'à six heures où tout le monde reprend sa place. Je ferme le local et je rentre chez Vincent où comme d'hab'...il dort, torse nu. Je m'allonge prêt de lui et il entrouvre un œil pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit...chaton...

-Bonne nuit Vincent.

On s'embrasse quelques instants avant de s'endormir collés l'un à l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9 Journée 5

**Avant-dernier chapitre et ce deuxième opus est fini! ''larmes de joies''. Pour fêter ça, ce chapitre contient du lemon et un Vincent trèèèès joueur avec sa petite Léa. Allez, des bisous avant d'écrire le dernier chapitre ^w^**

J'ai mis un moment à me réveiller...pour constater que je suis dans une tenue de chat très très sexy. Je me lève et quand je passe la porte, Vincent m'accueille dans une tenue de dresseur très attirant avec un sourire mélangeant douceur et désir.

-Coucou mon chaton...

-Miaaa

Il soulève délicatement mon menton pour approcher mon visage du sien afin de me mordiller les lèvres.

-C'est rare un jour de repos...autant en profiter un maximum non ? Dit-il avec une voix charmeuse

-O...ouais, c'est...pas faux...

PDV Vincent :

J'adore la voir dans cette petite tenue, elle est tout simplement ravissante dedans. Mais ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est de la voir rougir et perdre ses moyens...elle est si adorable...c'est tellement dur de se contenir quand je la vois comme ça...Je commence à lécher ses lèvres, sa langue, je fini par l'embrasser profondément, lui faisant pousser d'adorables petits bruits.

Je caresse avidement la totalité de son corps, sentant ses gémissements, ses frissons et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de mes caresses.

Je la colle à moi, pour qu'elle sente à quel point je la veux, à quel point je nous veux du bien.

Je l'amène sur le lit pour lui attacher les poignets avec une corde sur la tête de lit.

-Vincent...

Sa voix douce et enfantine, accompagné de sa position sensuelle me fait énormément d'effet...Mais je dois me contenir...je dois faire durer le plaisir.

-On va jouer un peu...mon chaton...

-M...miou ?

-Ho, tu n'a pas compris ? Laisse-moi t'éduquer...

Je me mets à genoux devant elle et je prend délicatement l'une de ses jambes pour la couvrir de baisers et de petites morsures.

Sa jambe se tend un peu puis se détend avant de se mettre à trembloter.

Je caresse son autre jambe tout en passant ma langue sur celle que je maintiens.

PDV Léa :

Les caresses expertes de Vincent n'arrêtent pas de me faire gémir de plaisir, ce qui le fais sourire énormément.

Je continue de me tortiller sensuellement et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il en meurt d'envie...

-V...Vincent, on...joue un peu plus ?

Si on était dans un manga, j'aurai vu des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Mais ses yeux ne font que s'illuminer encore plus et il descend sa tête entre mes jambes.

-Aaaah, Vince..

-On va jouer plus petit chat...

Il m'embrasse sur cet endroit et entre assez rapidement sa langue, ce qui a pour effet de me faire cambrer et crier de plaisir, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il continue un moment avant de remonter jusqu'à mon visage en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

-Léa...je te veux...mon dieux que je te veux...

PDV Vincent :

Je n'en peux plus...je détache ses poignets et je la prend contre moi et je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-J'y vais.

J'entre en elle en la faisant hurler de plaisir. Je sens ses mains agripper mon dos de toute leur forces et je commence quelques mouvements de bassin.

Je continue de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à m'allonger sur le dos pendant qu'elle pousse de petits hurlements.

-Maintenant...dresse ton maître.

Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et reprend les mouvements de bassin en nous faisant crier de plaisir. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour intensifier le mouvement pendant qu'elle caresse et masse mon torse tout entier.

-HAN...OUI...VA Y...MON CHATON !

Elle continue jusqu'à nous faire jouir tout les deux dans un énorme cri.

Elle se retire tout doucement puis s'allonge à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-C'était...extra...mon petit chat. Lui dis-je en caressant sa tête

-O..oui...c'était...vraiment bon...

On reste comme ça à se reposer l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement aller prendre une douche ensemble.

-Dis...tu fais le dîner ce soir ? Ça fais longtemps qu'on a pas mangé un de tes plats.

-D'accord ! Un curry !

Elle fonce dans la cuisine pour faire sa spécialité Curry de dinde ou de poulet au lait de coco.

Le plat du jour où tout a basculé pour nous...qu'es ce que je l'aime ce curry...et sa cuisinière...

Elle répartit le riz et la viande dans les assiettes et on mange avec appétit.

Au moment de partir, j'enfile une tenue civile sobre et je lui prend la main.

-Aller, il est temps pour moi de revoir Freddy et les autres !

-Oui...

Je sens bien qu'elle est stressée, alors je ne trouve pas de meilleures solutions que de l'embrasser et de la câliner tendrement.

-Tout se passera bien...même avec Golden..

Elle me sourit et on va vers le restaurant.

PDV Léa :

J'ai la boule au ventre...j'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir BB et Golden...SURTOUT Golden...Mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je prend une grande inspiration et j'ouvre pour qu'on puisse aller s'installer dans mon bureau.


	10. Chapter 10 Nuit 5

**Le dernier chapitre...je suis si émue...mais je vous laisse pleinement en profiter!**

La nuit commence calmement et les animatronics ne s'activent que vers une ou deux heures du matin. On va dans la salle principale et tout semble être en ordre...à part le fait que BB et Golden ne sont pas là, ce qui me donne un mauvais pressentiment. Mais Mangle, Puppet et les Toys font tellement de bruit en questionnant et en observant Vincent que je ne peux même plus être assez concentrée pour ça. Heureusement que Freddy et Bonnie viennent les écarter et les faire taire parce que je suis sûre que le boucan émis aurait pu fissurer les murs...mais ça ne les empêchent pas de serrer Vincent dans leur bras pour autant.

-Haaa, t'a pas changé, toujours aussi séduisant, mais pas autant que Mangle ! Lança Foxy

-Je dois avouer que Mangle est jolie. Dit-il

-Mais je ne le suis pas autant que toi Léa !

-Vincent, t'es doué au lit ? Redemanda Toy Bonnie

-Oui je le suis, si t'entendait Léa…

-Mais Vincent ça se dit pas ça !

-En tout cas ces deux-là sont et seront heureux un bon moment, croyez-nous. Dit Freddy pour calmer le jeu.

-On le sera pour toujours...hein mon chaton ? Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mon épaule.

-Oui...j'en suis sûre.

-Je vous souhaite une longue et belle vie tout les deux ! Dit Toy Chica avec enthousiasme

Leurs encouragements me font chaud au cœur, même si ce sont des robots, ils sont presque humains sentimentalement parlant.

Mais tout est interrompu par les pas de Golden et de BB.

PDV Vincent :

L'heure des retrouvailles avec Golden Freddy est enfin arrivé...et il a l'air...trop mielleux pour quelqu'un qui a servi de déguisement à un tueur.

D'ailleurs, il porte une odeur assez familière...que j'arrive pourtant pas à reconnaître.

-Vincent ! Ça faisait longtemps...quatre ou cinq ans pas vrai ?

-Quatre ans et demie...écoute, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le psychopathe que j'étais. Je pense qu'on peut faire la paix...ou au moins enterrer la hache de guerre…

-Je pense que c'est possible...hein les gars ?

Les animatronics font oui de la tête pour montrer tout l'espoir qu'ils ont en cette nouvelle...amitié ?

Il tend la main et je la lui prend. On se serre la main et sa fourrure a une texture bizarre, comme mouillée. Je retire ma main et je la regarde : elle luit et a des reflets semblable à...de l'essence…

-Merde…

-Vincent ? Me demanda Léa, visiblement anxieuse

-Tu a enfin compris mon cher Vincent ?

Il sort un briquet allumé et le lance en l'air. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Freddy nous sort moi et Léa en nous prenant par la taille et que Mangle et les autres essayent de rattraper le briquet malgré les coups de Golden et de BB.

Freddy nous met dehors et verrouille la grande porte vitrée de l'intérieur.

Léa fonce frapper sur la porte en pleurant, le suppliant de sortir avec tout le monde. Mais d'un coup, tout s'enflamme et on peut voir tous les animatronics s'embraser en hurlant si fort que leurs cris parviennent à nos oreilles comme si on était juste à côté d'eux. Je me dépêche d'appeler les pompier et de ramener Léa contre moi.

-Léa...je suis désolé…on ne peut plus rien pour eux…

-NOOOON

Elle hurle et pleure mais ne se débat pas, au lieux de ça, elle tombe à genoux en contemplant le dernier spectacle de Freddy et sa Compagnie.

PDV Freddy :

Tout...tout est en train de brûler ! Les Toys et Puppet sont les premiers à se carboniser intégralement à cause de leur matériaux moins résistants.

On assiste avec horreur aux séparations de Mangle et Foxy. Mais au lieux de ne rien faire, il la prend dans ses bras et se laisse brûler avec elle.

J'entends Golden et Balloon Boy rire aux éclat et je les vois en train de s'enfermer dans la pièce anti-incendie. Je fonce vers eux et Golden me prend mon chapeau.

-Bonne mort mon cher Freddy ! Je te prend ton couvre-chef en guise d'amende.

-Un amende ?!

-Oui, la survie de Vincent et Léa !

Il referme la porte et je cours comme je peux pour essayer de sauver Bonnie et Chica qui ont la carcasse bien endommagée, comme la mienne.

-Chica...tu es la mieux conservée...

-Quoi?

Bonnie et moi l'amenons dans la pièce la mieux protégée et on l'enferme dedans.

-NON!LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

-Désolé Chica…

-Au revoir mon poussin…

Bonnie reste derrière la porte de Chica tout en brûlant pendant que je me traîne jusqu'à la porte vitrée.

Je vois Léa, à genoux en train de pleurer et de hurler avec Vincent essayant de la consoler malgré les larmes qui lui coulent sur le joues.

Je me met face à eux et je leur fait un signe gentil de la main. Ils me regardent et je me décide à faire mes adieux.

-Au revoir Léa, au revoir Vincent. Ça a été un plaisir de vivre ces moments avec vous. J'espère que vous vivrez longtemps et heureux, et que vos enfants seront fier de nouskrzfkztzddxtazdwsryfoigketeskzktdstusph

Mes circuits ne répondent plus et je m'écrase lourdement au sol, en entendant les hurlement de Léa au travers des crépitements des meubles en train de brûler. Et puis tout s'éteint...mes circuits principaux brûlent…

PDV Léa :

Je vois Freddy s'effondrer et je craque, mes hurlement doublés de mes pleurs résonnent dans la rue, à tel point que ses habitants accourent pour voir ce qui se passe et assister au spectacle, impuissants.

-Freddy...t'a...t'avais pas le droit...Qu'es ce que je dirai...à nos proches...et nos enfants...si on en a…

Vincent me serre fort contre lui et je sens ses larmes couler sur mes joues.

-On leur dira qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver...ce sera notre héros…

Les pompiers arrivent et nous évacuent loin du bâtiment. Les habitants du quartiers essayent de nous réconforter et plusieurs heures après, on nous informe que le feux a été maîtrisé et éteint.

Vincent me laisse aller seule dans les locaux et je constate sans étonnement que tout et tout le monte a brûlé.Leur fourrure, leur carcasse, leurs circuits et leur exosquelette, rien n'est récupérable sur eux. Je les caresse, ou du moins ce qu'il reste d'eux. Je visite toutes les salles et il y en a une ou je retrouve le cadavre de Bonnie et Chica, légèrement brûlée mais entière qui se tiens à genoux devant lui. Je commence à repartir et je vois la porte de la salle spéciale entrouverte, contenant Golden et BB dans le même état que Chica. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les frapper un bon coup en laissant couler une ou deux larmes.

-Vous deux...vous me le paierez cher...très cher. Je jure, sur la mort des autres que vous serez anéantis tout les deux avant que je meure.

Je m'en vais et je fonce dans les bras de Vincent. Le patron arrive et nous ramène péniblement à l'appartement et nous laisse digérer la situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprend que les trois derniers animatronics vont êtres conserver et que les ''cadavres'' des autres vont être nettoyés et conservés dans des bâtiments à part. On apprend également que le patron va reconstruire un autre Freddy Fazbear Pizza un peu plus loin, en s'inspirant du tout premier restaurant.

Vincent et moi avons repris notre vie, tout en repensant aux moments heureux avec Freddy et ses amis. La vie reprend son cours pendant une ou deux semaines avant de recevoir un coup de fil du patron.

-Allô Léa ? Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi…

À suivre

 **Oui...il va y avoir une suite! Je vous demanderais de me laisser le temps de l'écrire parce que je veux avancer sur Paranormal academia et Seconde vie sur hetalia.**

 **Donc la suite verra le jour dans quelques mois ou avant ça dépend. Sur ce, à la prochaine! (Dites le moi si vous avez pleuré, que je me sente pas seule)**


End file.
